goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Marquez escapes Russia and gets WSP
Characters Jose Marquez-Brian Alan-himself CaptainBusiness97-Steven LouieLouie95-Eric Mario-Brian Luigi-Steven Shawn Brunner-Steven Mr. Dallas-himself Principal Eric-himself Priest-Professor/Conrad Jack-Eric Kimberly-herself Rodgers-Steven Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Male Voice 1 Jazzi-Salli Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka-Chung-Callie Foo-Ivy Cloe-Julie Plot Jose Marquez gets punishments as the Save-Ums beat him up. Transcript (at home) Jose Marquez: Home sweet home. Now to make the opening to Wall-E 1985 VHS Real Not Fake. (later) Jose Marquez: Now to see It in theaters. Alan: Let me guess! Jose just escaped Russia and made a fake VHS opening! He is so dead when he gets back! (he returns) Alan: Jose, how dare you escape Russia and make a fake VHS opening?! What else did you do?! Jose Marquez: I saw It in theaters. Alan: Oh my God! That movie was rated R! That's it! I'm calling people! (15 minutes later) Alan: They're here! CaptainBusinesss97: I'm CaptainBusiness97 and I can't believe you got me in trouble all because I stole your girlfriend and got sent to Russia! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you escaped Russia and made the opening to Wall-E 1985 Real Not Fake! Mario: I'm Mario! Wall-E came out in 2008, not 1985! Luigi: I'm Luigi and I can't believe you saw It in theaters! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner! The movie It is rated R and you're not allowed to see any kind of content like that! Mr. Dallas: You will do a 1K page book report! Principal Eric: You will be expelled from school forever! Jose Marquez: Silence! I wish I could break your jaw! Alan: How dare you threaten us?! Jose Marquez: And I forgot to tell you. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Jose Marquez: I killed Kevin and Kristina Andrea. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you kill Althea Andrea's younger siblings?! You have broken one of the Lord's Ten Commandments, which says, "I shall not kill," defied Martin Luther King and went against Civil Rights! Mr. Dallas: And they were one of our former students as well! Alan: That's it! We're going to their funeral! (at church) Priest: We're gathered to mourn the death of Kevin and Kristina Andrea. Now Jack, his wife and his brother will say a few words. Jack: Kevin and Kristina Andrea were good people. They would always catch Althea Andrea watching Filippino stuff. Kimberly: As a stepmother to Maya and Kendra, I would always tell them the same. Rodgers: I hope they're off to Heaven. (at the grave) Jose Marquez: Burn in Hell! I hope they die! Alan: Oh my God! How dare you disrespect the funeral?! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Alan: You have more visitors! Microsoft Sam: I am Microsoft Sam and it's all your fault for stealing my ROFLcopter! Don't steal it again along with my tacos and IWAY cookies or I will kill you with my gun! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady or a buttwipe, I will kick you in the crotch 20 times! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you're going to get it! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, you will be zapped by my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will swat you with a paddle and if you fire me, you'll be in jail for perjury! Alan: I agree with them! Now go to your room! Jose: Before I start, I wish all of you were dead from Dr. Eggman and his robots. Alan: Jose, how dare you wish us we’re all dead from Dr. Eggman and his robots? That’s it! 6 monsters are going to beat you up. Do you know who they are? I’ll give you a hint. One is a very passionate Save-Um, one is the smartest Save-Um, one is the coolest Save-Um, one is the strongest Save-Um, one is the kindest Save-Um and one is the brave Save-Um. Jose: I don't want to be beaten up by Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and Cloe! Alan: That’s right! The Save-Ums are going to beat you up! Jazzi: This is what you will get for escaping Russia, making a fake VHS opening, watching It in theaters and killing Kevin and Kristina. Prepare for some bleeding! Noodle: Prepare for some bleeding! Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! Ka-Chung: Prepare for some bleeding! Foo: Prepare for some bleeding! Cloe: Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides the Save-Ums beating Jose up) Robbie Rotten: Don’t let your kids watch it! Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Grounded Stuff Category:WSP